Moi, Lui, et mon Asexualité !
by Adeyyo
Summary: Comment avoir une relation durable quand on est asexuel ?


De nouveau célibataire.

Il faut quand même se dire que c'était ma plus longue relation.

Quatre mois.

Quoi ? C'est beaucoup, vous savez.

Ah, mais non. Justement. Vous ne savez pas.

Vous ne savez rien.

Eh bien c'est simple. Je suis asexuelle.

Là, vous devez vous dire que j'ai fait une faute de frappe, et que mon mot n'existe pas.

Mais si, ce mot fait bien parti des deux-cent-mille mots constituant la langue française.

Je parie que vous êtes actuellement en train de vous demander ce que cela veut dire. À moins que vous le savez ?

Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous envoyer sur Internet pour que vous compreniez la suite de l'histoire, mais vous définir ce mot.

C'est bête, maintenant que j'y pense, vous êtes déjà sur Internet !

Bref…

 _Asexualité (n.f.) : Fait de ne pas ressentir d'attirance sexuelle pour autrui, absence totale d'orientation sexuelle._

Ce n'est pas moi qui l'invente, mais le dictionnaire.

Eh oui, ce type de personne existe ! Choqués ?

Nous représentons quand même 1% de la planète, veuillez nous respecter !

Là, vous vous sentez soulagés.

Après tout, nous sommes plus de sept milliards sur Terre ! Vous ne risquez en aucun cas de tomber sur une personne comme ça !

Eh bien c'est aussi ce que mon monsi… mon EX-monsieur pensait !

Il avait des rêves avec moi ! Faire des parties de jambes en l'air, réaliser ses fantasmes, fonder une famille, avoir plusieurs enfants…

Le pauvre… « déception » est un mot dépourvu de sens pour lui.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais dans le même cas que lui ! Moi qui déteste les gosses, qui ne supporte pas d'en avoir un autour de moi dans un périmètre de cent mètres.. Comment pouvais-je devenir mère ?!

C'était pour moi impossible, IN-EN-VI-SA-GEABLE !

Mais, l'amour fait tourner la tête… alors je me suis bourrée le crâne de : « je l'aime ! », « le pauvre, je ne peux pas détruire ses rêves ! », « il m'aime tellement ! Jusque là il s'est toujours arrangé pour me faire plaisir, je devrai quand même essayer ! », « mais j'ai confiance en lui ! Il ira doucement avec moi et me mettra à l'aise ! », « j'évoluerai étape par étape ! » …

Ah là là… monde cruel, pourquoi as-tu inventé l'espoir ? Après, tu remplis la tête des gens de baratins comme énumérés au-dessus et les filles comme moi se disent « épanouies » dans leur vie !

Ne croyez pas en le proverbe « y'a de l'amour, y'a de l'espoir », parce que nous, on s'aimait ! C'est sûr !

Nous étions fidèles, complices, nous communiquions et nous nous faisions confiances… le problème c'était ce que l'on recherchait chez l'autre !

Il rêvait d'une famille et était prêt à m'abandonner pour ça, alors que moi je n'étais pas du tout prête à en avoir, dû à mon asexualité !

Pourtant il était patient, il ne voulait pas me perdre et avait pris la décision d'attendre, pour ne pas me brusquer.

Mais chacun a ses limites et en quatre mois il avait eu le temps de se lasser. Pour certains ça paraîtra horrible, pour d'autres c'est normal. Qu'importe, maintenant c'est terminé.

Mais revenons-en à notre sujet de base : l'asexualité.

Il y a des périodes où je me disais que tout était de ma faute, que je n'avais pas fait assez d'efforts, que je n'étais pas une personne normale, que même si je n'avais pas envie, je devais me forcer à lui faire plaisir.

Et il y avait des fois, où je me disais « pourquoi c'est moi, la femme, qui devrait se résigner ? Moi, ce n'est pas qu'une simple envie, c'est aussi une manière d'être, c'est une orientation ! Je n'ai pas à changer la personne que je suis, pour garder quelqu'un à mes côtés ! Un jour viendra où une personne m'aimera simplement pour ce que je suis, et non pour ce qu'il veut faire de moi ! »

Mais ce raisonnement déboucha sur d'autres questions : « Et si je ne trouve personne ? Et si personne ne m'aime jamais ? Et si je finis ma vie seule ? Est-ce qu'ils attendent tous de moi que je sois leur objet satisfaisant ? »

Puis je me dis que je dois forcément changer, qu'en grandissant, qu'en murissant je deviendrai comme les autres, j'aurai les mêmes envies que les autres…

Mais sincèrement, à quoi ça sert ?

Je remarque que je me force à être quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas finir seule. Moi qui ai enfin connu l'amour, je ne peux plus m'en séparer.

J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me dise qu'il m'aime, qu'il est jaloux, qui me parle à chaque instant…

Personne ne pourra jamais faire ça pour la fille asexuelle que je suis ?

Et même si il le fait, comme mon ex le faisait, le fera t-il toute une vie, lui ?

Renoncera t-il à certains plaisirs pour que je garde ma nature ?

Je ne le sais pas encore, mais je relève la tête en faisant comme avant : bourrage de proverbes inutiles ramenant la confiance en soi enclenché !

Quoiqu'il arrive, je me souviendrai toujours des temps où je ne connaissais pas le sentiment de l'amour, où j'espérais continuer ma vie sans être dérangée… malheureusement ça ne marche pas toujours comme prévu !

Maintenant je me traîne entre les peines de cœurs en ayant hâte de retrouver quelqu'un qui ramènera un sourire sur mon visage, mais qui surtout, sera assez beau, intelligent, grand, musclé, et barbu (oui, parce que monsieur rêvait d'un peu de virilité sur le visage…) pour rendre mon ex ivre de jalousie !

M'enfin bon, jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive, je peux toujours me vanter d'avoir comme mascotte le célèbre Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, personnage principal du célèbre manga One Piece !

Eh oui, allez sur Wikipédia et vérifiez mes sources s'il le faut !

Cet énergumène est asexuel !

Mais bon, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne l'aviez jamais remarqué ?

Et est-ce que vous me croirez si je vous dis que le drapeau représentant la communauté des asexuels se nomme « Ace Flag » ?

Ça aussi vous pouvez aller vérifier.

C'est quand même fou que ma vie soit faite d'autant de coïncidences…

Et si on continue sur les traits de One Piece, peut-être que je trouverai la bonne personne un dix-neuf juillet ?


End file.
